What horrors we bare
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: Hiei gives up, who will he turn too? And how will it end. In happiess or dispair. R&R yaoi Hiei x Kurama don't like it don't read it.
1. the broken dragon

Another story maybe one shot probably… unless I want to tell you what happens after… maybe.

Disclaimer- if I owned I would make it very action packed… in uh different ways then what you think… (hehehe)

Warnings- shonin ai, sort of, kind of, not a death fic, more like a coma fic… if that makes any sense.

Hiei- so another angst fic… staring me of course

ILY- of course who else…

Hiei- can I kill you now or later

Kurama- now, now hiei don't get emotional

Hiei- shut up kurama… hn, baka kitsune (mumble mumble)

ILY-… ok I am scared… back to typing… read and review if you will

What horrors we bare-

* * *

"Kurama" hiei grunted, not making any contact, toward the x thief in a quick greeting before he swiftly made his way out of genkais house to god only knows where. Yusuke and kuwabara stared at the koormi's silhouetted figure through the glare of the setting sun.

"What was he doing here?" kuwabara all but snarled

"That is none of your affair" genkai rasped before she turned and left the room, pausing momentarily in a suggestion to follow and they did.

They walked behind her short footed strides to a small cozy room consisting of only a long oak table low to the ground with several small pale pink cushions to seat themselves on, Kurama, and yusuke on one side, kuwabara, and genkai on the other. Yukina came in with a tray of tea and set a cup before each member then sat herself down on the end

"Where did hiei go?" she asked looking for the small fire youkai in the corners and windows.

"He left after you talked" genkai answered taking a sip of her cooling tea

"Oh" was all yukina said before she too sipped the soothing concoction down her throat

"ok what's going on here, first koenma told us there was something wrong and that you knew more about it… then hiei…" yusuke said putting his hands on the table his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out all the clues.

"Don't hurt your head trying to figure it out" genkai chastised

"then will you tell us what the hell is going on or do we have to pound it out of the toddler?" yusuke growled loosing his patience quickly

"Calm down brat" genkai growled just as menacingly "I don't know why koenma got you involved its really only hieis business…" she began

"What is?" kurama asked curiously after finding it involved hiei

Genkai sighed "yukina knows not me… yukina" she said passing the conversation over to the red eyed maiden.

"Hm… I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you… but if it will help hiei I suppose you must know" she started pausing for a fraction before continuing

"I don't know much only as much as I have seen…you all know hiei went missing a few weeks back and no trace of his ki was to be found… well he showed up this morning… he was so beaten I was amazed he could stand let alone walk… then I found why we were unable to find him, he was warded his wrists and ankles, when I touched them they shocked my fingers and sent pain running up my spine… I asked hiei if it was doing that to him the whole time and he remained silent for a minute, then he told me that it didn't bother him any more that he was used to it… he was so… distant so… broken" yukina whispered nearly in tears by the last sentence she took a deep breath to calm herself and smiled reassuringly at the worried looks on the others faces

"I was able to remove the wards hours ago and I used the last of my strength to heal his wounds only… a few would not heal…"

Yusuke looked up when yukina stopped "is that a problem… if you didn't…" he began, but kurama cut him off.

"Only two types of wounds can not be cured… self inflicted…" they looked up worried "and rape" he said the last part slowly so as to let it sink in.

"And… what type where they?" yusuke asked yukina softly, afraid of the answer

"both" she choked out finally allowing a few jewels to plink to the ground "it seems when he struggled against the… bonds his body took it as self inflicting… the others he wouldn't even let me near, but I saw the claw marks on his back and the bite marks on his neck and chest" she stopped more tears ran town her cheeks and landed with soft plunks among the pale cushions.

Kuwabara went to her and she buried her face into his chest softly sobbing

The others sat in rapt silence all of them barley understanding and comprehending the information they had just been told

"Why… would koenma want us to know such a thing… how could we help with something like that?" yusuke asked he himself looking on the verge of tears

"All we can do is watch over him and make sure it never happens again, we can't show pity or sympathy or he will run away in disgust and humiliation" kurama explained standing up from his now uncomfortable position amongst the ground

"That makes sense" yusuke muttered before he too stood up. They headed for the door both wanting desperately to be within their warm houses with familiar settings. Kuwabara told them he was staying so they left to make their way down the never ending stair case that eventually did have an end.

Kurama walked yusuke home, leaving the unusually quiet detective at his door step, then he himself went home to his warm empty house. Not that he minded it being empty, his mother had moved in with her boyfriend months ago, and kurama had insisted on keeping the house so his mother, being the kind soul she was, gave it too him and even paid the bills as long as he kept straight A's. He grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch, trying to drown out the noiseless silence that seemed to invade his ears, nearly suffocating him.

About what felt like an hour passed and he was still sitting where he had dropped, another infomercial had come on, irritating the kitsune 'I swear that half of the show is commercials' he thought moodily he stood, not really caring to see the end of the movie that he had already forgotten the name of, and turned the television off, blinking in surprise when the darkness enveloped him.

Looking at the glowing clock upon the TV stand he gaped 9:30 pm he had been sitting their well over an hour, nearly 3 to be precise he scoffed at his carelessness and went into the kitchen where he made himself a quick dinner of rice.

After he was well sated he made his way up the old creaking stairs to his very inviting bedroom.

He made his way passed his mornings hastily discarded pile of clothes, and plopped on his rumpled sheets. He closed his eyes, and felt them sting from lack of sleep, seconds later the darkness enveloped him into its silent slumber.

He awoke a few hours later to tapping on his window at first he thought it was a tree so he looked at the clock 1:46 am, and groaned then curled back up, but the tapping came again. He sat bolt upright and stumbled to the window when he remembered who it could be, and he was right as soon as he pulled the latch and lifted the old window up he saw hiei standing there, silently waiting in the dieing tree next to the window.

"come in" kurama said stepping back he went to his desk and switched on the lamp, at the same time he herd a soft plop indicating hiei had come into the softly lit room.

He turned around and gasped causing hieis head to jerk up

"Do I really look that bad?" hiei asked in a softer then normal voice that he only used around kurama.

"W..what happened?" kurama said going to hieis side and ghosting his too pale face.

"Didn't yukina tell you" he asked a tint of anger in his voice

"Yes… but don't be mad at her she only wanted to help, and I hadn't realized how much of a toll this could be on you" kurama whispered.

"I'm perfectly fine now" hiei said though he wouldn't make eye contact and every time kurama got a glimpse he saw so much pain and horror in those red orbs.

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered hiei looked up he knew he shouldn't have come, but he needed a familiar face, someone inviting who would if given the chance hold him and comfort him, though hiei would never allow it he could still dream. His gaze drifted to the wooden floor beneath his feet.

He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie when something collided with him, and he was thrown to the ground for a second his heart jumped in his throat, and he almost screamed, then he noticed the flaming red hair and he sighed.Kurama was hugging him, it felt so right, so comfortable, as kurama sat up he still held him to his chest, and hiei being in the emotional wreck he was, gave up all sentimentalism, buried his face in kuramas chest wrapped his arms around him and cried. He cried for everything that had happened for everything that continues to happen, he cried so hard his body convulsed in the sobs.

Kurama at first was shocked and scared he had never seen hiei shed a single tear, let alone sob, when he calmed kurama continued to hold the hysterical demon to his chest running his delicate fingers through hieis soft gravity defying hair.

Eventually, hours later it seemed, hiei stopped crying, and just laid limply in kuramas arms. His own arms hanging down uselessly, he stared calmly at nothing his breathing came as if he where asleep, though he was still conscious.

Kurama shifted slightly his legs where falling asleep and it was very uncomfortable. He felt hiei stir, and stayed silent not wanting to startle hiei in any way, he didn't know if hiei knew he just cried or even where he was.

"Kurama?" hiei whispered in a very soft voice full of all the pain the fire youkai was living through.

"Yes hiei" kurama replied trying to keep his, own tears at bay.

"I don't want to be awake any more" he whispered a few more tears slipping down his face.

"Oh hiei" kurama whispered hugging the broken figure to himself he knew what hiei wanted, but he just couldn't, he wouldn't, how can you kill the one you love. Yes he loved the boy siding in his lap, he had known for quit a while, he was just too scared to tell him. He realized though that if hiei wanted to die… he would be the only one to do it.

"Please…." Hiei said burying his face once more into his chest.

Kurama lifted one arm and pulled it through his hair until he found the seed he had been looking for he placed it in his mouth; if hiei was to die kurama knew he himself would never be able to live.

He lifted hieis chin and smiled sadly into the others eyes, he brought there faces closer and there lips touched hieis eyes remained open, he was unfazed, kurama ran his tongue along hiei bottom lip and hiei obliged to open his mouth, as soon as he did so a tear found its way down kuramas face, and they made eye contact.kurama crushed the seed between his teeth, and felt the warm powdery substance slip down his throat and out his mouth to make its way down hieis as well.

He felt hiei sigh, then tense as he realized what kurama had done he sat back breaking the kiss and kurama smiled his eyes now cascading tears. Hiei stared at him in horror

"Kurama, why? You weren't supposed to do that" he whispered

Kurama knowing they only had a few minutes longer sighed "yes the only way to activate it is with my spirit energy and my saliva" he answered his eyes where beginning to feel heavy and he laid back against the wall hiei laid back down on his chest also feeling the affects

"Kurama…" hiei asked on the verge of blacking out

"Hmmm" kurama answered languidly stroking hieis back

"Do you think it will hurt to die?" he asked shutting his eyes

"I don't know… but I didn't give us a death seed… we will be in comas for… a …. Very… long…. Time" kurama said his body weakening all the way

"Oh…." Hiei whispered

"At least until… you have healed… and I can help…. Cause we are connected….now" he said through labored breaths, before the darkness over took and he lost consciousness hiei right beside him.

* * *

End

You thought I was gonna kill them huh… actually I was at first… but then I had too change it I can't stand killing them its just too sad…I wrote this as a writers block, unblocker. I am currently working on several other stories, but I am afraid none will be up for a long time I am leaving to stay at my moms house for almost all of the summer and she might let me type up my stories but… I have 3 other sisters who live over there… so I probably wont have much time to do much of any tying… sorry to hieis gothic angel it is probably going to take me a while until I can post the story. R&R please and thank you.


	2. shining brightly

This is most likely the very last chapter. I only wrote it because I found the floppy and I was bored as hell. You all thought I'd left this to rott huh:3

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Wish I did… Only so I could claim Hiei and Kurama as mine. D:Madcacklingensues:

Warnings- shonin ai. Fluffyish. OOcness. Grammar/Maybe spellingmistakes :Lazy:

Hiei- /

ILY-:shiftyeyes:

Hiei- /

ILY-:nervouseshifting: So?

Hiei- You make me so pathetic. I should kill you.

Ily- Eep. ;.;

Kurama- :GlompkissesHiei:

Ily- o.o

Hiei- Or not. :Getsfondledandgropesback:

Ily- :Drool:

* * *

What horrors we bare Ch. 2-

Soft beeping filled the small white room. Two bodies connected to wires and machines breathed slowly deep asleep. The peaceful aroma in the room seemed to brighten the room a little more and the contrasts of there own colors against the starch whiteness of the room made it less bland.

Flowers all fully bloomed and beautiful filled the space on the small dressers next to both beds. Long past their wilting stages they seemed to grow more with each passing day. And passerby who walked by the room seemed to calm and pause to stare, only to walk away, a little happier then before.

A clipboard hung at the end of both beds shining brightly as the rays of sunshine shone on them from a window situated by the left wall. The names printed boldly with shiny black letters caught your attention at first glance. And the description of their strange comatose state boggled even the greatest doctor.

That is any human doctor. The doctors of this particular hospital knew perfectly well what was wrong with the two and could do nothing but keep them alive until they awoke.

A rustle of clothing was the only un-mechanical sound that filled the room, it seemed the two had visitors.

"How much longer will they be like this Koenma?" The punk detective known as Yusuke asked.

"I don't know… It's up to them." Koenma answered sucking nervously on his binky. For this particular visit he had allowed himself to appear in his older form.

"Why…?" Yusuke asked for the millionth time, but he knew that the elder boy had no answer to that question no matter how many times he asked.

Koenma sighed and stared longingly at the white ceiling. He, too, would also like to know that answer. But he didn't.

Silence fell between the two and they both stared at the ones in the beds. They looked as if they were only sleeping and any second they would wake up. They knew better. There was a good chance they would wake up but… who knew when it would be. If ever.

Only the ones sleeping did. The one thing that brought a little relief too Yusuke was the fact that they would wake up, some day.

"Do you think… they will be like that for a lot longer?" Yusuke asked, his eyes had traveled to the blinking monitor by Hiei's bed. His heartbeat seemed in sync with Kurama's.

"I hope not…" Koenma answered gently. It had already been a few months since the two had been discovered wrapped in each-others arms, tear stained cheeks, and sorrowful breaths.

Shiori, Kurama's mother had had to have her memories altered and when Kurama awoke she wouldn't know he had ever been gone. That is, if it was in her lifetime.

* * *

Weeks after that the pale moonlight shone through the thin shades and illuminated the restless bodies tucked tightly in the crisp sheets.

Dark green eyes that could stop any man in their tracks slowly blinked open. Unused muscles stretched joyfully.

Deep red eyes that usually showed nothing followed slowly after and stared disoriented out at the room.

"Whe…" Hiei started, and paused when his voice cracked and his throat stung from misuse.

Kurama sat up letting the covers fall off him to his legs. He turned his eyes to the other and smiled warmly ignoring his dry lips that made it hurt to do the small act. He noticed the flowers and sighed when they showered him with warmth congratulating him on finally waking.

Hiei sat up as well softly clasping his neck and wincing at the unfamiliar pain. He noticed the small jar of water next to the plants probably for a prior visitor or maybe for them. He picked it up and drank from it gasping for breath when Kurama pulled it from his hands.

"You'll get sick if you drink to much." Kurama whispered upon seeing the glare he received. He took a small gulp from the jar and sat it back down.

"Hn." Hiei replied and rested his head on the soft flesh of Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama stroked his hair and wrapped his free arm around the smaller boys' shoulders. "I'm glad…" Was all Kurama said leaving the rest unsaid. Hiei nodded against the familiar warmth and unfamiliar clothing.

"It feels like an eternity has passed." Kurama sighed and buried his nose in Hiei's hair.

"I'm sorry…" Hiei whispered unfamiliar with the word it rolled off his tongue awkwardly.

"Don't be. I chose to go with you and I would never change that." Kurama said continuing with his gentle caress.

Hiei remained silent still and wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist. "I… am glad you did." Hiei said sounding sincere in every way though those words also arrived awkwardly.

"I know." They sat like that for what seemed like hours and finally Kurama leaned back into Hiei's now cool pillows. Bringing Hiei's small frighteningly thin frame down against his chest. He wondered if he had lost as much as well.

"Tired." Kurama stated closing his eyes. For the first time in months both of them fell into a dreamless sleep to get some real rest.

* * *

"Doctor!" A high-pitched voice yelled waking both boys up instantly; confused and drowsy Hiei glared menacingly at the small blue girl currently yelling for some assistance.

Kurama blinked away sleep and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

A tall burly man wearing a white coat entered the room, panting and rushed he smiled gleefully at the two boys laying on each-other in the twin bed, eyes open and wide awake.

"Call Koenma tell him they are finally awake." The doctor demanded of the nurse. When she left he crossed the space and went to check Kurama's, and Hiei's awareness to their surroundings.

When the half-dressed prince of death entered the medium sized room and saw both his detectives were awake he felt like whopping for joy and kissing someone. So he did.

Unfortunately the only one close enough to kiss was a just as neat looking Yusuke who had been at the Princes chambers when the call had come in discussing a new mission that was top priority.

"Bleh! Damn it Koenma keep your lips to yourself." Yusuke shouted forgetting his excitement for a moment, to glare.

"Oh… Sorry." Koenma said blinking stupidly. Then he remembered why he had done that and rushed over to the two bemused demons.

"How are you feeling?" He managed to ask after a few minutes of just staring.

"Hn."

"Good."

"Good, Great!" Koenma couldn't help smiling and Yusuke who was right next to him seemed to light up the whole room ten fold with his large grin.

"Exactly… how long have we been _asleep_?" Kurama asked a little creeped out by the stares that Hiei and he were getting.

"A little over five months." Yusuke answered his smile faltering and faded fast. The doctor took this as a sign to leave and did so as quietly as possible. Koenma's face seemed to have darkened as well and all traces of joy had disappeared.

Kurama grew slightly confused by this and Hiei felt… guilty.

"Why did you do it?" Yusuke finally asked the question he wanted answered so badly.

"… That…is not my place to say." Kurama said tightening his hold on Hiei unnoticeably by anyone but Hiei. When the doctor had tried to get them to separate both had refused and glared until he had given up. Though they had been together the whole time they hadn't been able to _feel_ each-other and they needed that now more then anything.

"Then whose is it?" Yusuke asked desperately. Ever since that horrid day when he had found out his friend had been… violated he had been asking why to everything that happened and he wanted at least one of those questions answered.

"Hiei's." Kurama answered. Hiei who had remained out of the conversation glared at the detective in front of him. Until he saw the look in the others eyes. He looked away and sighed.

He didn't know how to explain. He himself didn't understand what had made him do what he did. And he was lucky he was even alive if he hadn't decided to go to Kurama's when he did who knew… he'd probably have skewered himself on his trusty Katana.

"Hiei." Yusuke probed. Koenma listened nearly holding his breath.

"I needed too." He finally said making eye contact with his former enemy. "Kurama, just wouldn't let me go alone."

Yusuke nodded. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for but it was better then nothing and he was able, from prior information, to figure out why Hiei had needed too.

"Don't do it again." Yusuke said sounding far less like his cheeky self and more somber.

"I can't promise that, Yusuke." Hiei said, he knew Kurama was listening to this part more intently then the rest of the conversation. "But I can promise… that I won't take so long if there ever is a next time."

Yusuke smiled softly and felt a weight lift off of him. Again it's not exactly what he wanted but… it was better then a no. And there was a great chance that it would never happen again. Because from the looks of it, Hiei would never be alone long enough to be used, and broken, again.

"Koenma-sama, Yusuke-chan, sirs, these two need their rest…" The same nurse that had woken them up said softly from the door.

Both boys were startled from their thoughts and Koenma nodded at the nurse to confirm that they would be leaving. She smiled and left them for their good-byes.

"The doctor said you guys are healthy, and you should be out of here by tomorrow hopefully, if you can walk." Yusuke said smiling once more.

"That's good we should get together with the others when we are released." Kurama said Hiei leaned back against the warm chest and closed his eyes.

"That Baka, better not touch Yukina." Hiei grunted.

Koenma smiled at this. They said their good-byes. As Yusuke finally left the room Kurama and Hiei could here Koenma ask: "You didn't enjoy my kiss?" And both nearly started to laugh hysterically when a loud Yelp was the reply.

"Either Koenma got pummeled or he is molesting Yusuke." Hiei said straightening his face to the best of his ability.

"Let's hope it's neither." Kurama replied his voice full of amusement.

A welcomed silence filled the room their breathing seemed to go back in sync.

"Did you mean it?" Hiei finally asked breaking the peace.

"Yes, and I'll tell you a million more times if you don't believe me." Kurama answered knowing exactly what Hiei meant by his abrupt question.

"Say it out loud?" Hiei asked almost pleading. Almost.

"Ai shiteru, Hiei, Koi." Kurama complied and kissed the side of Hiei's neck.

Hiei smiled unseen by anyone from his position. "… Ai shiteru, Kitsune… Koi." He answered after a brief pause. He turned around and lay his chest along Kurama's body, their legs intertwined and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'_What a nice ending. One day though, who knows, another horrible burden may weigh down on us, until that day though… I'll make every second better then the last.'_ Kurama thought before giving himself completely to the others warm lips.

* * *

End

Been a _long_ time since I have touched this story. :3 I was still thinking up my Hiei/Yusuke story, Which now that I think about it I did a crappy job on… Ehem. Anyway, hope you like the last chapter. I had fun writing it. I have done so many different scenarios and tossed them all. Then I got bored I was looking through my giant pile of floppies and found this one so… I wrote for about an hour went through it made some changes and now I like what I did. When I post it I'll probably hate it but meh. That's just writers remorse. :Sigh: Well this is the last chapter I think I probably have nothing else that could make this any better other then a lemon but I'm all lemoned out I'm afraid. I have done so many that I don't think I could make one good enough that doesn't sound like another I have written. That is all.


End file.
